How to Wake Russia
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Russia is a very, very, very, very, very scary person to all of us. He loves to sleep in, but when he's late for the conference, China along with Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia are the only ones who might be able to wake him up. Might.


I don't know why, or how, or what I'm about to do... Whoever is brave enough to read this either is insane or WANTS to die because Russia might be a really hard one to wake up in the middle of his naps/beauty sleep.

Anyway, enjoy this with a review and hopefully you won't die. May the force of Hetalia not get you killed by Russia, and always look over your shoulder for Belarus or Russia!

_How to Wake Russia?_

* * *

_"_N-no way am _I _going to wake Mr. Russia up!" Estonia, a blond boy with blond hair with glasses and blue eyes, shouts quietly at his older brother.

Lithuania, a brown-haired boy with green eyes and a nervous face looked at Estonia with horror and fear mixed together in one boiling face. Today was just another day, sun shining golden yellow that brought brightness to the day, clear breathing air that smelled like roses and wonderful fragrances of all sorts, and outside a patch of sunflowers are all blooming in golden yellow petals like the glistening sun. However there is a problem: Russia is asleep and no one wants to wake him up. Lithuania asked Estonia if Belarus is here, but he tells him that she has already left to the conference today.

Now that they are both becoming late, they have no choice but to decide who should go and wake him. However, if you knew how Russia is when he is asleep, you would know that both of them fear the worse of what would happen as they stand right in front of his door while he sleeps peacefully. Both of them didn't know what he could be dreaming about; he might be dreaming about controlling the world with everyone as his slave for all they know!

As they both stand on the red carpet floor, staring darkly in horror of the door that lies the Russian who is dangerous beyond their imagination, Lithuania feels someone tug his dark green coat that made him jump with a yelp.

Lithuania turns his head over to see the small boy with short, curly blond hair and violet eyes that seemed so innocent...

"Latvia!" Lithuania shouts unhappily but delicately. "You shouldn't be scaring me like that; I almost mistook you for _Russia!"_

"B-but-!"

"Toris...Raivis...please forgive for what I'm going to do," Estonia says, pulling his glasses upwards and grabbed Latvia's shoulder, Estonia then grabs the doorknob to Russia's room and when he opens the door, he pushes Latvia inside.

Latvia squawks in shock, now inside in the dark room of Russia's room and knowing that disturbing Russia is taboo. Latvia looked around his surroundings, nothing but blackness was all he could see but sees the master bed with a large lump in the middle. Latvia crept over to the large master bed that covers the condemned Russian who sleeps soundly without a whisper from either one. Latvia's eyes finally assorted to the dimness of this black hole, staring down a sweet, baby-faced man who carries on sleeping.

_Just for a second, _Latvia thought as he looks at the guiltless Russian. _I felt my knees buckle when I saw his face… It just looks so adorable! _

Latvia feels his hand slowly reaching for Russia's pink blushing cheeks. "M-maybe I can touch his cheeks...?" he says softly, hoping not to wake him up.

Hence, Latvia attempts a ferocious act that could lead him to his very end... When Latvia's tiny fingertips touched the softness of Russia's left cheek, he sudden gasped in shock to feel his right wrist

...

"Why haven't any of you left, aru?" China, a brown long-haired man with a traditional Chinese crimson-colored dress for males and brown eyes filled with disbelief says stressfully. "You people are the only ones how show up late - besides Italy, of course aru." Lithuania and Estonia both fell their heads down in regret. "Where is Latvia, aru? I haven't seen him with both of you and-"

_SLAM!_

A hand reached out the dark room of Russia's and brought forth its body. "Estonia~..." Latvia sung his name, looking like a wreak with no clothing for his trifling body, however he was fortunate to wear briefs.

Latvia changed; his usual smile he regularly gives to Lithuania and Estonia looks psychotic as he shows his grinning teeth like a Cheshire cat. "Could I talk with you, Estonia~...?" He sung in a hellish tone that made Estonia sweat in distress.

Estonia took one step back and Latvia takes his right barefoot forward, and out of nowhere Estonia starts to break a sprint down the narrow, golden-colored hallways with hanging portraits of famous Russian artists since this _is_ Russia's house.

"WHEN I GET YOU, I'M GOING TO...!" Latvia's shrilling voice echoes down the hall as he chases Estonia down.

Now all is left is China and Lithuania standing near the halfway-opened, wooden brown door that slithers out darkness from out but also sneaks pure light within the depths of Russia's private domain.

"Are you and your brothers always like this towards Russia, aru?" China asks bluntly, puffing his pastel pink cheeks with puckered lips as if he tastes something bizarrely un-tasteful. China then holds his arms and sighs, "If you wish, I will tell you a secret that always help when I have to get him out of bed," China says, "but you have to make sure you say it correctly."

Lithuania's green eyes spark with pride and he clutched his hands into fists. "Y-you can teach me how to do so without getting myself beaten or rapped?" He asked, China raised an eyebrow with a disgusted face... Was Russia _really_ doing those sorts of things?

China nods once, and Lithuania could not stand the impatient China who walks over to the opened door. When China puts his head inside, he shouts, "Hey, the conference is going to have vodka for drinks, and I will treat you to drinks tonight, aru! So let us get how they say, 'wasted' aru!"

China pulls away and right on cue, a sleepy Russia who rubs his left eye smiles to China. "What, really?" he asks cluelessly, "I had no idea they would do something so sweet, of course I will come. I will go get ready now." And with that, Russia goes back to his room and closes the door.

...

**_THAT WAS IT THIS WHOLE TIME?_ **Lithuania shouts in despair, how could he have not known to say something like this to him in the first place?

_The End..._


End file.
